


Panties!

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dreams, Dirty Talk, Early Mornings, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, In Public, Lace Panties, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus in panties, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotish, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: 5 Times Magnus Wore Panties ! :3





	Panties!

1- 

 

The warlock started the morning stirring the pancake batter into a pan. The sun was glowing, the air was quiet and he hummed a tune to himself, his hips swaying slightly. That's when Magnus felt a body press up against his back, large hands on his hips and a face nuzzling at his neck, his strong hair covered chest pressed against Magnus' back.

“Morning, baby,” Alec drawls, thumbs rubbing at Magnus' sharp hip bones, and his chin hooks over Magnus' shoulder, asking for a kiss.

Magnus obliges, kissing his shadowhunter good morning, “Morning, Alexander.”

“What are you cooking?”

Magnus turns the heat on the stove up a bit more and wriggled in Alec' grip, but Alec doesn't relent, his hands so big that they encircle Magnus' waist almost fully. “Blueberry pancakes.”

“Mm. Delicious.” Alec' large hands rub down to Magnus' hips and pet at the prominent bones there where they're just peeking out from his panties, sheer purple lace and ruffles. Alec smirks when he felt the fabric, “You’ve still got them on?” 

“Why not?” The shorter man chuckled, “I like how they feel.” 

“Me too.” 

Magnus flips the stove off and he leans back and lets Alec kiss him a second time, their lips brushing over each other softly. He can feel Alec pressing up against the cleft of his arse, even through their two pairs of underwear - And Magnus’ silk robe- were separating them. He rolls his hips back a little, making the shadowhunter groan.

“I love seeing you in these,” Alec told him, his fingers petting the ruffles.

“I know.” Magnus leans all the way back against Alec and rolls his hips back, liking the way Alec's breath go a bit faster and tighter, to feel those fingers on his hips tug him back against his cock. “You were an animal last night when you saw me in these. I  _ loved _ it.”

Alec's thumbs sank into the waistband of them and he growls, soft and low into Magnus' neck, “By the angel, baby. Come here.”

Magnus turns around, and Alec lifts him up and onto the counter. 

 

They missed breakfast that morning… 

 

2 - 

 

“I got you something.” Alec said, handing Magnus a little black shopping bag. 

The warlock grins, taking the bag from a smirking Alec. 

Inside were a pair of cotton-white floral panties with pink lace trims.

Magnus giggled, “Well, well, well. You continue to surprise me, Alexander.” 

“Yeah… well, uh, i liked how good you looked in them the other night and so..” 

“You brought me a pair?” 

Alec shuffled a bit, “Yeah…” 

Magnus hummed, kissing Alec tenderly, “How about we go into the bedroom so i can model them for you?” 

The shadowhunter’s eyes turn dark, lips curling, “Hell yeah!” 

 

Magnus watches him in the mirror and slipped on the pair of panties. He turned to the side, glancing at at ass, examining how his body looked. 

From behind him, Alec mutters a breathy, “ _ Fuck _ ,” one of his hands trailing down to his cock and squeezing it through the fabric of his jeans. 

The warlock smiled, looking at himself again, at the contrast the pink makes with his golden skin, the little ribbon on the front that only accentuates the curve of his cock pressing against the fabric.

“Come over here, baby,” Alec drawls. “Wanna see you.”

And Magnus does, deliberately slowly, sauntering over to the bed.  

“By the fucking angel.” Alec licks his own lips, tongue flicking obscenely over the curve of his top lip, and pushes himself up on one elbow to plant his large hand onto Magnus' hip. “You're so pretty. So goddamn beautiful.”

Magnus smiles down at him, “Thank you, darling. You have good taste.”

He takes a step back and hooks his thumbs into the panties’ waistband, pushes them down only inches from his hips and knows Alec appreciates the view just from how dark his eyes have gotten, and how his hand keeps rubbing slow circles on the bulge in his pants.

Alec makes a content humming sound and Magnus’ legs go a little weak when Alec leans forward to use his teeth to tug at the fabric of the panties, so he moves all the way onto the bed, knees on either side of Alec' hips. They kiss quickly, messily, Magnus' fingers tangled in Alec' thick hair.

“A-Alexander.” 

“I want--” 

“What do you want, darling?” 

“I want to eat you out while you wear these,” Alec' voice comes low and gravelly and sexy against Magnus' neck, lips grazing his collarbone, “make you come with my tongue and my fingers.”

“Would you like that, princess?” Alec whispers, sounding so, so filthy already, and before Magnus can even reply, he's flipping them both over and pressing Magnus down into the sheets.

“Y-Yes. Yes. Please.” Magnus breathes into Alec' ear before connecting their lips once again.

 

3- 

 

Alec and Magnus end up in a crowded club on night. They were tipsy, enjoying the music and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Magnus was in three-inch heels, tight jeans, purple silk top with a dozen necklaces that swish when he shakes his hips. Alec's hands were on his waist keeping him close. They'd been out to dinner earlier that evening, and it had gone more or less the same way it always does, talking, holding hands, loving gazes… and now... now Alec was behind him and moving his hips to the beat of some dirty pop song.

Magnus loves it when the bulge of Alec' dick presses against his arse every so often when he grinds his hips back. 

Alec' hands were digging into his flesh possessively as if to remind him who he belongs to. Alec presses him all the way back against his chest shouting over the music and into Magnus’ ear, “We should go somewhere that's more quiet.”

Magnus spins around in his grip and says, “I thought you'd never ask.”

He lets Alec drag him away quickly, through the maze of limbs and writhing bodies and noise, and when he realises that where Alec is headed was the toilets, rather than the exit, his cock gives an excited little twitch. The men's room was empty when Alec crowds Magnus against the sink and captures his lips in a bruising-rough kiss

They pull apart, the music muffled enough by the thick walls and closed door for Magnus to talk at a normal volume, “What if someone walks in?”

“I want them to walk in on us,” Alec's voice rough into Magnus' ear, his hips pushing forward and forcing Magnus up onto the counter of the sink, his legs falling open. “Want everyone to see how pretty you are for me.”

Magnus whimpers, tilting his head back and gives Alec a desperate kiss. Alec tore off Magnus’ jeans, fingers grazing the lace trim of the stockings he's wearing that meets his thigh. His teeth sink down into Magnus' bottom lip and tug, make him mewl and squirm, and at the same time, that hand wanders further up to where Magnus' cock was pressing now fully hard against his black panties.

“Fuck, baby,” Alec groaned into Magnus' open mouth, thumb rubbing over where drops of precome are staining the fabric, “So fucking sexy.” 

His other large hand closes around Magnus' throat, not choking, just claiming, as if Magnus could possibly forget who he belongs to.

“A-Alexander.” 

The warlock hooks his leg around the back of Alec's thigh. The shadowhunter’s hand digging into the soft flesh of his thigh and his fingers stroking at his jaw making him grow needy and open and desperate for it sooner than he would've wanted.

“Come on, come on, Alec, please.” Magnus urges between kisses, “Need your cock.”

When Alec pulls away, to put his lips on Magnus’ neck. 

“Please, Alexander.” 

Alec's hand slowly strokes up his thigh before it finally yanks at his fiance’s panties, shoving them down to his knees, and when his cock springs free, Magnus can't help but let out a sharp hissing noise. His hands go to Alec' belt, opening the buckle as quickly as he can manage. 

“Someone’s eager,” Alec points out, hands finally, finally moving to Magnus' ass and pulling his cheeks open, index finger brushing over his hole.

“I need you,” Magnus replies and it's almost a whine, nerve endings tingling and goosebumps raising on his thighs from the sudden touch to the sensitive skin there. His ring covered hands tangling in Alec' messy hair just because he knows Alec loves that, “D'you have lube?”

“Yeah.” Alec pulls his hands away to reach into his jacket pocket and commands the warlock to turn around.

Magnus braces his hands on the stall, and presses most of his upper body against it.

“By the angel, princess, you're so gorgeous,” Alec says, voice low and close to Magnus' ear once again, but this time, the tip of his thick cock was rubbing slick over his hole along with it.

“Hurry up, Alexander,” Magnus full-on whines, “P- _ Please _ ?”

And Alec does, he forces most of his length into Magnus in one single thrust, burning and painful and absolutely glorious, Magnus' insides finally filled up like he's been craving. He's already well-stretched from earlier, from sloppily riding Alec' dick after they'd woken up in the early afternoon, but still, he can't keep his eyes from watering and a few sniffles from slipping out.

Alec doesn't stop or falter, though, sets up a steady rhythm to go with the beat of the song that's playing, and his one arm wrapping around Magnus' waist.

“You're so tight,” Alec half-says half-groans, “God, you’re perfect.”

He rolls his hips faster, the head of his cock rubbing against Magnus' prostate every odd thrust, and all that Magnus can really do in response is squeak and push his ass back. He's straining to keep his neck straight, in an attempt to keep his head from slamming into the wall every time Alec fucks into him, but soon he stops caring at all. His head falls against the plywood, skull aching with every shove, and he looks down at himself, his buckling knees with the panties still around them, the dark material of the stockings and how Alec' grip on him is making his clothes wrinkle and bunch oddly. 

Alec growls, “You're the most beautiful person in this place tonight, you know,” his breath hot on Magnus' neck and lips just barely touching the skin there, and says, “got everyone looking at you but you're all  _ mine _ .”

Magnus would’ve roll his hips back if Alec' grip on him wasn't too strong, “A-Alec.  _ Fuck _ . Ah! Ah!  _ Ah _ !” 

“Wish i could fuck you all damn day,” Alec breathes, quickening his thrusts, “You feel so fucking good. Come for me, baby. Come on, princess. I know you want to. Come on. Come on my cock.” 

Alec's weight squeezes Magnus further into the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. 

“Yes. Yes, Alec.  _ YES _ ! Ah!  _ Fuck _ !  _ Alexander _ !” 

He came. His legs buckles and he would’ve landed on the floor if it wasn’t for Alec still drilling into him. 

When Alec came, he buries his face into Magnus’ hickey filled neck. They kissed and laughed breathlessly at what they just did. That was when Magnus realised that the bathroom was locked. 

“You locked the door?” 

Alec smiled, “Yeah. i may have said that i wanted people to watch but… i don’t want others to see you like that. Only i get to see you like that.” 

Magnus kissed him, “Only you.” 

 

4- 

 

It's another early morning and it was cool and dewy and cloudy, the rain from last night left in small puddles around Magnus' feet where he's standing on the balcony. He's shivering, can see the skin of his cold feet slowly turn white and blue, a harsh contrast to the black polish on his toenails, and the goosebumps run up his smooth legs. He's pretty sure his skin is turning prickly with goosebumps all over, even under last night's panties and Alec's shirt that he'd slipped on after he woke up. 

It's one of the ones that are already big on Alec himself, but on Magnus it's so huge, he almost feels like he's drowning in it.  The collar of it drapes down to below his clavicles, the sleeves go to just past his elbows and the hem covers the panties he's wearing entirely, only stopping at mid-thigh.

The balcony was cold, so cold it makes him shudder bone-deep, and he take another sip of his morning coffee, loving the warm feeling trail down his throat and into his body.

He's on the second gulp when he feels Alec's strong arms wrap around his middle, Alec's chin fitting itself over his shoulder.

“Morning, princess,” Alec drawls, voice even slower and deeper with sleep than it normally is.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus replies, his one hand settling across Alec' broad arm on his waist. 

Alec was still toasty-warm as if he'd just gotten out of bed, his bare chest warm against Magnus' back, his hands are warm and the bulge of his dick was pressing into the dip of Magnus' ass. 

“I like your shirt.” The shadowhunter smirks. 

Magnus leans back into Alec' touch and relaxes, letting the warmth slowly heat him up. 

“I love you like this.” Alec says. “You in just your panties, smudged makeup, wearing my shirt.”

Magnus laughs softly and puts his coffee on the balcony's banister. 

“We should go inside.”

Alec keeps his hand resting on the small of Magnus' back the whole time as he leads him into the living room. They sit on the sofa and Alec almost immediately leans into Magnus' side.

“You’re beautiful,” The shadowhunter says after it's been quiet for a small while, one hand on Magnus' knee, large and warm.

Magnus smiles brightly, lying down onto the sofa, so he's on his back with his head propped up on a throw pillow and his feet dangling down over the edge, he tugs at Alec’s wrist. “Stay here. Keep me warm.”

Alec grins, “All right.”

Alec was careful when he moves to lay himself on top of Magnus, only lets his weight settle down very slowly, and his face immediately goes to Magnus' neck, burrowing in the skin there. His arms wrap around Magnus' waist once more and for a second he just stays there, as if he wants to breathe Magnus in. 

Alec was heavy and warm and his hair was tangled when Magnus threads his fingers into it. He slowly, slowly moves his one leg to bracket Alec' hips, and then they're all tangled together. It's nice.

“I had a dream about you last night,” Alec says after a few seconds.

“Did you now?” Magnus smiles. “What kind of dream?”

“The sexy kind.” Alec sniggers softly against Magnus' collarbone, and Magnus laughs along just because and brings his arm up to lay across the broad expanse of Alec' shoulders.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Alec lifts his head and connects their lips together, soft and brief. When he pulls back, he says, “I dreamt that I had you on your back. And you were all soft and shaky and gasping and begging for me to fuck you faster.”

Magnus sighs a bit and has to resist the urge to grind his hips up against Alec. “What did you do to me in your dream, Alexander?”

“Well.” Alec hides his face in Magnus' neck, “I dreamed I was fucking you and choking you at the same time. With my hand around your throat, squeezing. You were withering, shaking. You were so beautiful.”

At that, a long deep shiver ran down Magnus' spine, and this time, his hips actually do rise up from the sofa a bit. “God, Alexander,” he breathes, cat eyes rolling to the back of his head.

The shadowhunter pulls away and looks up at him with big dark eyes. “Do you like that idea?” His voice was soft and sleepy and low. 

The warlock kisses him for a few soft moments and when he pulls away, he says, “I love it.” He bites at Alec’s lower lip, making him growl, “How about tonight we make that dream a reality?” 

“Oh fuck  _ yes _ .” 

 

5- 

 

One week. 

One WHOLE week. 

Seven days without seeing one another. Alec had a week long mission and was desperate to see his fiance. Magnus on the other hand was pacing the loft, waiting in frustration in not having his shadowhunter home. 

When the warlock got the news of his fiance’s arrival home, he leaped to the front door and waited. 

When they saw each other, they pounced. 

Kissing, biting, grinding. 

Undressing one another in a frantic mess. 

Alec stripped Magnus down and gawked at the sight of his warlock. 

The panties Magnus was wearing were black and lacy, the trim pink with two small pink bows attached on both hips. Magnus’ dick was hard and barely contained in the tiny scrap of fabric, the tip peeking out over the top and glistening with pre-come.

Alec breathes out, the sound loud and harsh in the quiet of the room. He steps closer to Magnus, anchoring his large hands onto Magnus’ hips, his thumbs brushing against the skin there as he sinks to his knees. He nuzzles his nose against the base of Magnus’ cock, his mouth watering as he breathes in the scent of Magnus’ arousal.

“Fuck, baby. You are such a pretty thing.” The shadowhunter groans. 

Magnus’ bottom lip was drawn tight between his teeth as Alec mouths at his dick through the lacy fabric. The texture is rough against the sensitive skin of his cock, but the added sensation of Alec licking at him has his eyes rolling back and quiet moans fighting their way up his throat.

“I’ve missed you, Alexander.” The warlock gasps.

Alec moves his lips along the length of Magnus’ dick, licking and sucking until he reaches the tip. He slides his thumbs into the waistband of the panties, tugging them down Magnus’ legs as Magnus’ cock springs free. His hand wraps around the base of Magnus’ dick loosely, holding it in place as he licks over the head. The taste is sweet and salty and bitter and purely Magnus, and it has him wrapping his lips around the head, sucking and running his tongue over the slit, eager for more of that taste.

He strokes his hand up and down the length as he works his tongue over the head, and it doesn’t take much before Magnus is pushing at his shoulder, stuttering out that he’s about to come.

Alec  doesn’t pull off, choosing instead to continue tonguing the head until Magnus comes in his mouth, filling him with spurt after spurt until he swallows it all down. He pulls off with an obscene sound as Magnus softens, and he licks his lips in case he missed any.

Magnus pulls Alec to his feet and fists his hands in the shadowhunter’s shirt, pulling him in, he goes up on his tiptoes to smash their lips together sloppily, his lips parting at the prodding of Alec’s tongue.

Alec slides his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, revealing in the feel of their tongues brushing together. 

“Why are you still dressed?” Magnus asks against his lips as his soft hands slide down to the waistband of Alec ’ jeans.

Alec  chuckles into the kiss as Magnus pops the button of his jeans and pulls down the zipper, running the tips of his fingers over his erection. 

“God, you are amazing.” Alec said. He pulls his lips from Magnus and tugs his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor beside him. “You have no idea how much i had to jerk off this week. Every time i thought about you, in your pretty little panties, i’d get hard.” He tugs Magnus along as he walks backwards until his legs hit his bed, falling back and pulling Magnus on top of him.

Magnus slides down and grips the waistband of his fiance’s jeans and boxer-briefs, pulling them down and off his legs. He wraps his hand around Alec’s thick cock, stroking slow and loose along the length. “Every night i thought about you fucking me.” the warlock moans out, “I had to finger myself, pretending it was you. Fuck, i was never enough. I need your cock. Please, Alexander.” 

Alec, out of his mind with lust, growls, “By the angel, baby. You missed me that bad, huh? So bad you had to stick your little fingers in your tight hole to try and ease yourself?” 

The shadowhunter flips them and Magnus spreads his legs obscenely to let Alec in between them. 

The warlock moans as their cocks graze against each other, “I-I need you, Alexander. Please.  _ Please _ .” 

Alec rifles through his bedside table drawer, searching for the lube he knows is in there. He smiles down at the warlock, uncapping the bottle and pouring some into his hand. He slicks up his fingers and trails them down behind Magnus’ balls to the puckered skin. He presses a slick digit into the ring of muscle and moves his lips along the sensitive flesh of the inside of Magnus’ thigh. He thrusts his finger shallowly, feeling Magnus relax easily under his touch. He adds another finger and Magnus was clenching reflexively around them.

“Relax, baby,” Alec  says, licking along the crease of Magnus’ thigh, “You’ll get what you want in a second.” 

Magnus whimpers as Alec moves his fingers, “A-Alexander.” 

Everything suddenly goes white in the warlock’s vision as Alec’s long fingers brush against his prostate, and he finds himself pushing down onto Alec’s invading digits.

“Alec,  _ more _ ! Please,” Magnus cries out, his head lolling back against the pillows.

Alec adds in a third digit, curling them up into Magnus’ prostate. He moves them in and out, working Magnus open before withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the blanket. He grabs the bottle of lube once more and pours some into his hand, closing the top and throwing it to the side as he rises to his knees. He slicks up his aching cock, his hips bucking into the ring of his fist. He wipes off the remainder and grabs Magnus’ leg, hooking it around his hip as he guides the tip to Magnus’ entrance.

“Please,” Magnus begs, his face flushed, lips kiss swollen and eyes half-lidded, “Need you. Need your cock inside of me.” 

With that, Alec pushes in slowly, his eyes slipping shut as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat. 

He then pulls back and rolls his hips forward, delighted in the tiny moan that falls from Magnus’ lips. He pulls back and thrusts in harder, angling his hips and sliding against Magnus’ prostate.

Magnus fists his hands in the sheet, thrusting back against Alec  as a litany of ‘Y-Yes,  _ please _ , oh god, more!  _ More _ ! Ah!’ spill from his lips.

Alec picks up the pace, thrusting hard and fast into Magnus, sweat trickling down his back and forehead. He wraps a hand around Magnus’ dick, stroking sloppily as his thrusts go erratic.

“I’m coming. I’m coming. A-Alec! Alec! I’m--” Magnus moaned loudly, riding through his climax as Alec’s thrusts continued. 

The shadowhunter was an animal, chasing his own orgasm. And when it arrived, Alec let out a growl, grunt and his hips stuttered as his load filled Magnus’ tight hole. 

Alec collapses as Magnus wraps his arms around his fiance’s shoulders, giggling through panted breathes. 

“Fuck, i’ve missed you.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ skin, biting playfully at his neck. 

“Mmmm.” The warlock hummed, “I missed you more.” 

The shadowhunter looked up, giving his fiance a long heated kiss, “Not possible.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment :3 
> 
> Leave Opinions, Prompts, Suggestions :3


End file.
